The Secret Quest
by nes geek
Summary: This is a great adventure about a miner from Draynor who is sent on a questfor the king, but he soon changes his priorities. R
1. Author's Note

This story story is tied together with A Wish Come True. The writer of A Wish Come True has teamed up with me

to make his story and mine blend to make a better storyline. I in no way own the characters in my story and I

do not own Runescape at all. Enjoy the story. If you would like your character to die in my next story please

leave a comment.


	2. The journey to the King

I am a miner that lives in Draynor. I have a small house but I am saving up. There has been a

consperacy about Draynor and Lumbrige starting a war. It is said that the king is going to send boats to

attack them. Then he will send foot soliders when they are expecting more boats. I think its just a bunch

of rubish. Who knows whats realy going on around here.

I walked out of the bank and saw a few coins on the ground. I picked then up and gave them to a small

child walking down the road. The street was dark for some reason. It did'nt feel the same. There were people

but not alot of them. Some did'nt seem like they even lived here. On top of that most of them did'nt even talk.

I was looking around and got even more curious.

"Hello Sir Nes. please follow me. Our lord would like to talk to you. We thought we would never find you

in all this crowd. Your city should get another bank to get it less crowded." a man in a black robe just like

mine said to me.

"Who is your lord? What does he want?" I asked curiously.

The man guided me to a carraige with four horses pulling it. The carraige was dark blue and had a black

roof. It had smooth metal wheels and the horses had armor on them. You could tell that this was not a

normal lords carraige. It had to be a very powerfull person. They had gold trim on the doors and windows.

"All will be explained when we get there Sir Nes. Nothin to be afraid of. If we wanted to get rid of you

we could have just snatched you when we were at the bank." That man in the black robe told me.

The ride was smooth. The rocks did'nt seem to rumble the carraige a bit. I noticed that all the men had

black robes on, all five of them. They all seemed like they were on a job and only the one that I had talked

to was not serious.

We arrived at the gate and I figured it out. This was King Lance's Carraige. King Lance was the king of

Falador. He was one of the three top kings of this whole planet. He owns a huge castle in West Falador.

King Lance owned many shops and ports all over this land. What would he want with a simple miner from

Draynor.

The golden gates opened and I was more comfortable now but still curious. The carraige was still rolling.

I saw a few people with armor on. They had different types of weapons, including bows and arrows. There were

about twenty warriors there just waiting for somthing. We got closer to the castle doors but then we stopped

and the driver jumped out. He walked over to a small building and waved to a few people.

The man that had talked to me before said, "You are going to fight for your life. Here is a pickaxe. Its rune so

don't get too much blood on it. Now here is a shield and a helmet. Last we have some steel armor for you. Take

them out of the box, everyone is waiting for you. Your the last one."

Soon a horn blew...


	3. Blood Battle

The castle courtyard turned into a gladiator arena. I picked up my pickaxe and got ready

to fight. Everyone seemed to ignore me though, so i ran up to a man a few feet ahead of me

and swung as hard as I could. His armor got dented badly and he fell to the ground.

Soon a man ran over to him and got him off his guard. He swung a club into his helmet and

he fell to the ground like before, but this time he did'nt get back up. The man that killed him

came over to me. He stuck his shield up and put his club down.

"Join me and we can survive. It's far too hard for one person to survive in this. If we win

we can both do King Lance's quest..." The man stop and turned around and tripped a man

that was going to hit me.

We double teamed some of the stronger people and stole two horses. We rode towards a

uncrowded area to wait out the battle and come back when we had a chance. I glanced at the

warriors and shook my head. This is crazy why is everyone fighting for this quest. Most of them

probably don't know what it is like me.

"We need to keep calm and conserve energy. let your horse lay down for a little while. I will

explain what is going on. The king is having us fight for our lives. The winner or winners in our

case are going to do a quest for him. No one is sure what exactly the quest is, but i know for

sure it is to find a relative of the king. Now that you know what we are doing we must take out

a couple more soliders. My name is Palynid. I figure we should know what each others names

are. Now lets go!" Palynid explained to me in the West part of the courtyard.

I jumped onto my horse and started to ride into the crowd. I smash a couple fighters weapons

and armor. After they were exposed I had Palynid finish them off with his sword. He slide his sword

right through them and blood stained the grass. When they were finished we took a couple items of

value from the corpses. After we were done we chose a couple more victims.

Soon there was only three of us left. My heart started to pound. The man that was left had a

hammer. He had heavy armor on and a evil look on his face. The man started to stomp over to me.

Palynid was behind him a few yards away. The king was getting excited. He literally jumped out of

his seat. I charged my horse at him. I swung my pickaxe and missed, but then Palynid threw a

spear and got him in the head. Then I swung my pickaxe backwards and blood gushed out of his

head.

The king clapped and cheered. I hopped off my horse, Palynid did the same. I dropped my weapon

and shield and dropped to the ground. Palynid took off his helmet and showed his face. This was

as crazy as a dream. This was only the begining though.


	4. Sir Ivan's Plan

"Sir Nes, you and Palynid have proven yourselves as superior warriors.

We will take your armor now. Don't worry it will be replaced with better

equipment. I would like you to go to Sir Ivans cabin and speak to him. Tell

him i sent you." King ----- told us in a cheerful manor.

I started to walk over towards the castle Main entrace and the king

stopped me and said, "Sir Ivan doesn't wish to live in the castle walls.

He likes living by the dwarf mine entry in Northeast falador. He is a miner

like you Sir Nes. It comes in handy when we are in need of a few daggers

or some shields. I will have Monry, that monk that took you here, bring you

to his cabin. Meet him at the gate."

"Thank you your highness, we will be waiting there for him." Palynid

replied to him.

Me and Palynid rode our horses to the gate. On the way we saw a workshop

where a dwarf was working. There was also a stable with over twenty horses. I

talked myself into going over there. I saw four pegasuses. There was one that

was coal colored with a black tail and feet. I yelled for Palynid to come over.

He yanked on his horses ear and his horse started to gallop like a stallion.

"Sir Nes I've been searching for you ever since you two won that battle.

I have two gift for you from the king. For you Sir Nes, this is one of my

finest animals in this stable. Here you go, her name is Miyra, she is a great

pegasus. She is the one over there, she's the coal colored one. Go get to know

her. Palynid, here is one for you. The silver one with the black tail, he's a

powerful one treat him well. Oh Sir Nes here is another one for you like you

requested. I will get him ready and bring him to the exit of the palace island."

On the way out on our pegesuses Palynid asked me, "What was that all..."

He got cut off by Monry yelling for us to come over to him.

We set off to Sir Ivan's cabin. We glided over the Falador garden and saw

the farmer that sells woad leaves. A witch in my home town used to use those

for potions. After that we passed a giant house with a cabin next to it. The

area by the cabin was too small for us to land, so we kept going and turned

around. We landed by the road close to his cabin. We tied our pegesuses up and

started to walk towards his cabin.

I knocked on his door and I could hear him walking. He opened up his oak door.

He signaled us to come in and sit down. It was silent and sort of scary in a way.

"You are here to find out about your quest. Well the kings son has disapeared.

Only I know why. I this can help us..." Ivan explained to us.


	5. Goblin Village

We left Sir Ivan's cabin and started to ride to the cross roads by the

exit of Falador. We all split up, I went to the goblin village, Monry went

to the monistary, and Palynid went to the Black Knight's Fortress.

After departing I saw a few goblins on the way. I knew I was coming

closer. They all had metal and wood spears. There armor was orange with

iron trim. They were perfect to help our plan. All I had to do was talk to

the goblin king.

The goblins got even more powerful since they were run out of Lumbrige.

There village doubled in size and they started to get more advanced in there

machinery and weapon design. Even though they didn't use forks yet they were

still advancing. They made there buildings more stable and could make there

fortress more defensive. They taught themselves the money system and since

they used normal money we can trade with them and they can buy new things.

Goblins made many maps too that benefited many explorers in the Southeast.

I stood infront of the gate and waited for it to open. When I got in

I walked over to the goblin king's shack and called for the king. He opened

his door and told me to come in.

"What do you need?" the king asked me curiously.

"I am requesting that you and your troops join me. We are going to take

over Falador. We have a elaberate plan. We have it all on this paper. Look

over it and tell me if you want to join me." I told the old king.

"I accept your offer. Me and my men are on your side. Do you need us at

this time?" He responded.

"You and ten of your soliders go to Lynxrulz in Lumbrige and give him this,

if he does not sign it kill him. If he does sign it bring it back here and I

will pick it up another time. You picked the right choice, now go to Lynxrulz."

I commanded.

When he left I started to fly to the barbarian village. The journey was a

little time consuming and there were not many things to see. I tried to think

about the plan and I looked over it to make sure I remember what I had to do.

There were a few people riding horses on the trail. I decided to go a little

North.

I saw Palynid on his pegesus coming South, I yelled out to him "Come over here

and land!"


End file.
